brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Power Jim/Brickipedian Chrismas Advent!
Happy Greetings all from Jim and Czech, starting from the 10th of December (2 weeks from Christmas Eve). I'll be doing a Brickipedian advent featuring a daily welcoming and present from our most significant and friendly users of Brickipedia to celebrate the festive time of year! Also, I'll take this moment to say at the end of the advent year I'll be transitioning almost completely to Brickimedia's site. To encourage others to also follow in moving there as well. As for now, I'll be active both here and Brickimedia to celebrate Christmas and the coming New Year! (And yes, I noticed the typo mistake of the the blog's title, I can't fix it.) Day 1 (Dec. 10) Today Bug has dropped by to wish us the best for Christmas and to give us a cool remote-controlled Robot. Merry Christmas Bug! Day 2 (Dec. 11) Today, Kahuka the space pirate has come in and given us a model of a Blacktron Starship which we gladly enjoyed. Merry Christmas Kahuka! Day 3 (Dec. 12) Today, CGCJ arrived and presented (dumped on me) a model of his personal starfighter. I heard some laughing in the distance so I assume they purposely did that. I'll have to find a way to get back at Czech... oh and Merry Christmas CGCJ! Day 4 (Dec. 13) Today, we are joined by AwesomeKnight, he has presented us with the sword which he used to slay one thousand Goblins in the One Thousand Goblin Forest (Well... now known as No Goblin Forest). Have a Merry Christmas AwesomeKnight! Day 5 (Dec. 14) '''No one EVER sleeps in my chair and gets away with it, not even Czech! Day 6 (Dec. 15) Today in the room, we have CM4S come by and gave us skateboards each. Though I think Czech's skating skills aren't the best... Merry Christmas CM4S! Day 7 (Dec. 16) '''Today, we are visited by Jeyo the Black knight. He has brought us a 'pet' spider for Christmas. I think he probably picked it up from one of his dungeons, but I guess it's the thought of a present that counts during Christmas. Merry Christmas Jeyo! Day 8 (Dec. 17) '''Today, we quickly had NovaFlare over. He has also given us a model, this time a Submarine. Having also a quick drink and chat to Czech, but being a busy user, he had to get back to work. Merry Christmas NovaFlare! Day 9 (Dec. 18) In Soviet Russia, you give Santa presents! Day 10 (Dec. 19) Today, Darth Henerous ,hope you like that pun, rushed in today on Sith Speeder which he ended up giving as present for us. Merry Christmas Henry... urr, I mean Lord Henerous! Day 11 (Dec. 20) Today, Racelord has crashed in the house to wish us a happy holiday. Although Racelord is usually a good driver, it seems the icy roads made his car slip and hit Nuff and Mr.Brix along the way... well Merry Christmas Racelord, Nuff and Mr.Brix! (Hope you guys have bricksurence too.) Day 12 (Dec. 21) Today, we are visited by Cligra, he gave Czech a Flamethrower for Chirstmas although Czech I think little to no idea on how to use one... Merry Chirstmas Cligra! Day 13 (Dec. 22) Today, SSX jumps into action to give us an awesome toy car for Christmas. And promised it was no ordinary toy car... Merry Christmas SSX! Day 14 (Dec. 23) '''Thank you everyone from Brickipedia and have a cheerful, merry Christmas from Jim! Merry Christmas everyone!!! Day 15 Epilogue (Dec. 24) ' The next day, Berry unexpectedly came over. I realized I forgot to invite him for the advent... '''So he decided to give me the present of a 3 month exile from Brickipedia... ' ' So I thought it was appropriate to give him a present back, the present of DEATH!' The end Category:Blog posts